


Just a peaceful moment

by radekofboktor



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radekofboktor/pseuds/radekofboktor
Summary: Missing scene 1x06. Jughead and Betty take the bus to see Polly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this before the deleted scene was released, and fixed it later, trying to fit the cupping face scene THAT IT’S STILL MISSING in the only place I thought it fitted (if you watch the video closely, the bus leaves and their shoulders are almost touching, but when the shot changes, they’re a bit apart, so…) Anyways, I hope they release it at some point?? lol

_“What we’re attempting is a stealth operation, Archie. If we go in there with the entire Scooby Gang, forget it, we’re compromised”._

Jughead’s words weren’t a lie, he actually thought the whole gang visiting Polly would be a disaster, but there was another reason why he didn’t want Archie to come. A petty reason, true, but whatever, he felt entitled to be petty for once in his life. He was going to enjoy every moment he could with Betty until this… _thing_ that was going between them inevitably ended at some point. It was just bound to come to an end, like any other relationship he’d had before, but he didn’t really want to think about it; for now, he was going to relish the little moments.

Jughead didn’t know what they were going to find in that home for troubled youths, but for Betty, he hoped Polly was okay. It might seem to the outsiders that Betty had this “perfect” life, but Juggie knew it was quite exactly the opposite. She didn’t need more distress in her life, and even if he didn’t expect anything good happening from this visit, he sure as hell would be there to support her.

With all these feelings and thoughts running through his head he took the bus with Betty towards that mysterious home were Polly was supposed to be. He tried to make some light conversation so Betty would feel a bit less anxious, but just when he was looking outside the window, trying to calculate where they were, he felt Betty’s head on his shoulder. He was so shocked he stopped talking. A bit overwhelmed by the delicate fragrance coming from her hair, he decided it was best for her to rest, so he kept silent for the remainder of the trip. It was probably for the best though, he wasn’t even sure if he’d be able to speak anything sensible with Betty so close to him.

Not wanting to wake her up, Juggie tried to stay still. He could see their reflection on the window. What a bizarre couple they made. She was perfect, with her hair tightly up in a ponytail, her soft clothes and her delicate features, and he… well he was a mess like always, with his battered beanie and his dark and disheveled outfit.

However, he somehow felt complete, as complete as he had never felt before. He didn’t understand how it was possible but he knew they made an excellent fit. He remained deathly quiet, in a state of peace he hadn’t felt for years, and he almost missed their stop because he gave in and fell asleep to Betty’s rhythmic breathing. Thank god she woke him up at the exact moment they need to get off the bus. Did she have some kind of superpower that never lets her miss the stop?

______

Betty wasn’t sure why but she knew she was glad it was only Juggie the one accompanying her to see Polly. When Archie asked what they were up to, she didn’t know how to turn his offer down, but luckily, Jughead talked before she even had a chance to open her mouth.

Betty was scared to death about Polly and that weird home for troubled youths. Her parents had always been a little crazy yes, but this was the first time she was actually concerned about her sister’s safety. And somehow, Juggie helped ease her nerves just by being there, beside her, supporting her and being a constant presence in her life these days, while everything was such a mess. When Archie rejected her, her whole world was shaken and she felt lost at all times. Being with Jughead, working on the school paper and focusing on solving Jason Blossom’s murder had made the world a steady place again.

But now she was feeling anxious again. What was she going to find out? Was Polly okay? Did crazy run in the family? Was she doomed as well? Surprisingly, the only times she was able to stop worrying about Polly were the times she was with Juggie. Well, that wasn’t exactly true. She still worried about Polly, but she could talk to Jughead about it and she always found comfort in those conversations.

They met after classes and took the bus without delay to see Polly.  After a couple of miles, Betty couldn’t help it anymore. She appreciated Jughead’s attempts to fill the silence, but she needed something more. She needed physical reassurance and she yearned to feel his steadiness. She was starting to look Juggie under a new light but everything was so confusing these days and her life was so chaotic that she was trying to put those feelings in pause. As if that could possibly be a thing.

Anyways, she didn’t know how Juggie would react to them, so not wanting to cross any boundaries and knowing that asking him to hold her hand or hug her would be awkward as hell, she decided that leaning over to Juggie and pretending to be falling asleep was a harmless way of connecting. She felt how Juggie was momentarily startled but he soon seemed to relax and so did she.

She knew how to control her breath to make it seem as if she were sleeping. Not every child has grown with Alice Cooper as their mother, but she had found that trick useful more than once when she needed her mom to think she was sound asleep. Juggie’s shoulder was warm and cozy and she instantly felt better. Soon, Jughead’s breathing became as regular as hers and only then she dared to open her eyes and move her head just a bit to have a good look at his face.

Juggie looked drawn and had huge bags under his eyes. She felt terrible and so responsible for causing him troubles. She knew his life was complicated and that he missed his mother and sister dearly, and yet there he was, always by her side, worrying about Betty’s family problems. Her eyes filled abruptly with tears but she soon recovered: if Jughead saw her eyes in tears, he would only be more concerned. That thought gave her the courage she needed just at the same time they got to the bus stop.

With a soft ‘ _Juggie_ ’ and a gentle shake, she woke him up and they got out of the bus. The Sisters of Quiet Mercy, home for trouble youths, was in front of them. And even when she had just promised herself to be strong, she faltered and started to tremble agitated.

\------

Jughead noticed her quiver and acted on instinct. Without thinking it twice, he cupped Betty’s face with his hands and forced her to look him in the eyes.

“I’m here with you Betty. Whatever it happens, remember I’m here with you”. Those words seemed so useless and such a cliché, but he didn’t know what else to do or say to reassure her. He needed Betty to understand he wasn’t going anywhere, and he desperately wanted to translate into words what he was feeling at that moment, but everything sounded so meaningless. Betty touched his elbow and took a deep breath while resting her cheek on his right hand.

Suddenly conscious of the proximity, he was awkwardly aware of how intimate the moment was. Flustered, Jughead removed his hands from her face as slowly and carefully as he could, although he didn’t really want to. His heart was beating hard in his chest. What was that new expression in Betty’s eyes? She had never looked at him like that before, and it reminded him of how she always stared at Archie with those warm eyes. Was he imagining things?

 “Hey… don’t judge a home for troubled youths for its façade, right?” Juggie tried to lighten the atmosphere while quickly facing back the dark and gloomy house they were going to visit.

“My parents have been keeping Polly here for months, while I was just… living my life. If I had known she was staying in a place like this…”

“Hey… hey!” Jughead couldn’t stop himself from stroking her shoulder. “Now you’re doing something about it”.

“Yeah”

“Come on. Let’s go get some answers.”

Betty tightened her ponytail and there they went, in look for, hopefully, some clarifying answers about Polly and Jason. Their unspoken feelings would have to wait for a while. Jughead and Betty were on a new mission.

**Author's Note:**

> All the mistakes (probably lots, English is not my first language) are mine, it’s been a while since I actually write something, but… I had to. First thing I post in ao3, I wasn’t sure whether I should post it at all or not, and I don’t even know if this belongs here. Sorry, lol. Comments and kudos are welcomed.


End file.
